


sarang

by pratintraining



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/pseuds/pratintraining
Summary: cheesy fluffy things





	sarang

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://reineyday.tumblr.com/post/100533437720/imagine-minho-saying-i-love-you-to-thomas-in

Minho was sitting beside Newt at the edge of the Deadheads, eating dinner as another day passed them by. He took a bite out of his sandwich and glanced at Newt from the corner of his eye. The other boy was eating slowly, pensive, looking up at the sky as the sun set. Suddenly, Newt turned his head and caught Minho’s eye. He grinned.

“What, Minho?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

Minho shook his head in response. “Nothing Shuckface,” he replied. He looked at the sandwich in his head and then back at Newt before adding, “Do you want my cheese?”

Newt’s face pulled into a surprised smile. “Yeah,” he said, amusement in his voice. Minho extracted the cheese from his sandwich and watched Newt as he added the slice to his own sandwich before continuing on with his dinner.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Newt broke it. “How did you know I liked cheese?” he asked. When Minho looked over, he was still smiling. Minho shrugged. “I just noticed,” he replied, lamely. Newt snorted. “Right,” he said. Minho turned back to his sandwich, thinking about the real reason he knew: that he tried to find out anything and everything that could make Newt smile.

They finished eating in silence, and sat quietly as the sky turned from a deep red to a dark blue. The stars were starting to come out. Newt shuffled closer to Minho, and leaned his head lightly on Minho’s shoulder, still smiling softly. “You know me pretty well, Minho,” he said.

Minho sent him a grin in return. “It’s just that you’re pretty easy to figure out,” he teased.

Newt eyed him, his eyebrows raised, before turning his gaze back on the sky. “Maybe just to you,” he said quietly.

Minho gulped. What was he supposed to make of that? He glanced at Newt from the corner of his eye again–he seemed pretty comfortable, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars. If Minho was honest, he would’ve wanted this moment to last forever.

He thought back to the last few months. It had been about four months since Alby came rushing into the Glade close to the closing of the walls, calling for the Medjacks and a stretcher, panicked. When Alby told everyone that Newt was badly injured and needed help, Minho’s blood ran cold and his feet moved without so much as a thought. Before he knew it, he was in the Maze in front of the injured boy. He was trembling as he looked at Newt’s unconscious form, twisted in a strange way, leg mangled. Someone was breathing raggedly, but he wasn’t sure if it was Newt or Minho himself.

“Minho?” Newt asked, looking up at him now. Minho shook himself from his reverie and smiled in response. “Newt?” He grinned back.

Newt smiled and shook his head, turning back. Minho breathed a small sigh of relief. After the day they found Newt in the Maze, he’d become so removed from the rest of the boys. He’d stopped smiling and barely ate, and one of the first things he started eating again was cheese. Of course Minho was going to remember he liked cheese. Of course Minho would want to find anything else to make him smile again. It was such a great relief to have Newt here now, his smile easy once more. He didn’t think he’d be able to live without Newt’s smile in his life.

“Saranghae,” he whispered, the word falling out of his mouth as he looked at the other boy. It was almost unconscious, the way he said it. Minho was surprised it came out–he didn’t even know he knew another language until that happened–but he found that it was the truth. I love you.

Newt looked up at him from where he was leaning on his shoulder and frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Minho coughed, feeling his face heat up. He looked away from Newt, back up at the stars. “It means you’re a Shuckface, Shuckface.”

“You’re a bloody idiot,” Newt said, but he moved closer to Minho, fitting his head in the crook of Minho’s neck and twining their fingers. He had the distinct feeling that Newt’s words, although disguised as an insult, meant the same his own did.

Minho smiled, clutching Newt’s hand like a lifeline.

The stars shone, and the night wore on.


End file.
